The Bellatrix affair
by yellow 14
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange finishes with her latest lover. Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge. It also uses a pairing inspired by Gamma Orionis's femmslash drabble tag.Because when Bellatrix Lestrange ends a relationship, she is thorough in finishing it.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. Ever

AN: This is written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge. It also uses a pairing inspired by Gamma Orionis's femmslash drabble tag.

"Happy birthday Lily-flower," Bellatrix whispered into the sleeping redheaded young witch's ear. Lily smiled, but her eyes remained closed.

"It was my birthday yesterday, my beautiful Black," she replied as she brushed a hair out of her face and Bellatrix smiled.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?" she asked and Lily's smile grew even wider.

"Absolutely," she said with a look of sheer ecstasy on her face. "It was amazing."

"Well get up, I have one last part of your birthday present to give you," Bellatrix said as she rolled out of bed. Lily rolled over and gave Bellatrix a curious look.

"Better than what happened last night?" she asked and Bellatrix nodded with a grin.

"Much better," she said as she put her hand on her wand behind her back and picked it up. This was the best part about seducing filth like the young mudblood who was lying on the bed in front of her. She spun her wand around behind her back in eager anticipation. "Just stand up."

"Without getting dressed?" Lily asked and Bellatrix nodded.

"It works better if you stay naked," Bellatrix said and Lily smiled.

"And it saves me getting undressed again when I drag you back into bed," she said and Bellatrix smiled. How DID a seventeen year old mudblood manage to be so…commanding. Still smiling, Lily stood up, allowing the bedsheet to fall away from her naked body and she turned to face Bellatrix and Bellatrix licked her lips in anticipation.

"So what is this present that's better than making love to you?" Lily asked with a seductive smile and Bellatrix swung her wand out in front of her and pointed it at Lily.

"Avada Kedavra!" she said and a brief look of surprise crossed Lily's face before the spell killed her and she hit the ground.

"Bet you weren't expecting that wittle mudblood!" Bellatrix cackled as she kicked Lily's dead body aside. "As if I would ever demean myself to loving filth like you!"

"Finished with your new toy already?" Rodolphus asked as he opened the door and looked down at Lily's body in disgust. "I don't know why you bother with these filthy creatures. You could seduce something better and you pick these filthy little thieves up instead."

"But that's no fun!" Bellatrix said with a pout. "They could be as unsatisfying as you in the bedroom."

"You are my wife," Rodolphus said angrily. "What do you think the Malfoys and the others think when they hear that my wife prefers these creatures in her bed instead of me! You wi-"

"I will do as I please!" Bellatrix snapped angrily. "You know that I can't have children, or else I would have already given you the heir that you seek! Besides," Bellatrix drew herself up to her full height and gave her husband a hard stare. "It's not like those half-blood whores you use are any better!"

"Perhaps you wouldn't be infertile if you weren't so ready to bed any boy or girl who takes your fancy!" he shouted back and suddenly Rodolphus went very silent as he realised that he had gone too far.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed sharply and with a swift wave of her wand, Rodolphus was on the floor screaming as the cruciatus curse hit him.

"Don't. You. DARE. Bring that up!" she hissed angrily as he screamed and writhed in pain. "Or perhaps you would prefer me to kill you when we're finished, like I do with every one of these filthy mudbloods I use?"

"That would be a waste of good magical blood and our Lord would not like the unnecessary loss of one of his followers," he pointed out as she lifted the cruciatus curse.

"And for that you should count yourself lucky!" Bellatrix hissed, before giving him a seductive smile. "You should try it one day. Seduce some little mudblood, like this filth here," she nudged Lily's dead body with her foot. "Bed her and kill her the morning after. It's a wonderfully sexual feeling, I tell you."

"I'll pass," Rodolphus said with a look of distaste at the dead girl lying on the floor. "Isn't she a bit young, even for you?"

"Aww, is old Wodolph wowwied about the wittle mudblood?" Bellatrix mocked and Rodolphus frowned.

"I just didn't think you were in the habit of seducing children," he replied. "Surely you haven't managed to scare away ALL the mudbloods of age?"

"She was seventeen yesterday!" Bellatrix protested angrily. "And she was in danger of contaminating a pure-blood line!"

"I suppose I'll have to ask Tilly to dispose of the rubbish," he said with a look of distaste as he looked down at Lily's dead body.

"You do that. I'm going back to bed," Bellatrix said with a yawn and soon she had settled into a deep sleep. She didn't notice Tilly the house-elf pop in and remove Lily's body and she slept until noon.


End file.
